comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent 50
Retired Marvel OC Nadia Vaskoboynik is a quiet, Star City girl. She is not very social, and her apartment neighbors think she may attend college or work somewhere. Agent 50 is a Field Agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. and stationed on the Helicarrier. She is a trained sniper and assassin who is known for her silent kills. She is currently MIA after a mission in Lavertia. Whisper is a former child soldier of Lavertia's pilot program for assassins and special forces. She is considered a traitor to her country when she disappeared at the age of 17. Background Nadia Anastasiya Voskoboynik was born to very poor parents in the country of Latveria, and near her 5th birthday gave her to one of the local child soldier programs in trade for enough food to last several months, with the belief that she would either die, or be better off than they were. Nadia was quickly put through the indoctrination programs which convinced her that Dr. Doom was the best thing to happen to the world, and beaten into loyal service. Being trained from such a young age in weapons use and unarmed combat, she quickly developed an emotional barrier that she hid behind, leaving a cold distant girl to handle the tough parts in life. Around the time she turned 11, it had been discovered that Nadia was a mutant, her perception of the world around her, and her super human reflexes caused her to quickly become the best youth marksman they had, and soon after the best youth combatant in the program. By the time she was 13, Doom's commanders were sending her on missions to hunt down and remove resistance officers and to pick off leadership should she have a chance. Every target caused the girl to question her life. It didn't make sense, why did it bother her so much to do her job, why did every target feel /wrong/ ? It wasn't until about the time she was 16 that she understood,' She stalked the girl for weeks, waiting for the moment where she would be vulnerable. She had been outside the Latverian borders for a week before the chance arose. Things went swimmingly, and with a combination of fire, and feeding parts to animals, Nadia ensured that no part of the girl would be found. That's when the problems started, nightmares of the girls face, reliving the act over and over. It caused her to begin to question her beliefs, her place in the world. Another few weeks went by, every mission causing her more doubt until finally she realized the truth. Doom was a ruthless dictator and was evil to his core, but she had no escape. At least not until one fateful evening when orders came in that a group of spies has come to steal away traitors to the country. She was given a team and ordered to kill everyone involved. The next few hours were spent stalking towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, her team surrounding them and preparing to strike. As the unit opened fire, the operatives sprang into action. Agents took out several of her squad before she had a moment to react, when she did she placed several shots, taking out a pair of her teammates who had snuck up on one of the agents. After doing so, she tossed her rifle to the ground with her arms in the air. She cried out that she was sent to kill them, but she wants to leave, she would do anything if they took her with them. The agents placed her in custody and extracted her with the defectors, and over the next few weeks interrogated her, discovering not only her remorse for her past, but her willingness to give them information and work for them. 6 months later, she was added to the ranks, and within a full year, she was a full blown Field Agent. Personality Due to her training and upbringing, Nadia is very much a professional when on the job. Whether the mission is to take out a target or perform simple surveillance, she puts the missions priorities first with few exceptions. Having adjusted to more 'normalized' life, Nadia finds herself enjoying hobbies such as competitive shooting, tactical paintball and hunting. And is always looking for a chance to go on another 'Survival Training Expedition' Nadia is a rather complicated individual. Being raised a child soldier in Latveria she was indoctrinated and subject to all forms of cruelty, which have caused her to build an emotional wall around her. On the exterior she can sometimes seem distant and cold, but behind that is a warm girl who despite all of her problems, simply wants someone she can let in without being afraid of being hurt again. She secretly likes cute things but may deny it to the death to the wrong person. Logs *2012-09-24 - Invader Skrull: Black Team - The curtains begin to open to reveal the a larger picture for the developing Black Team. *2012-09-27 - Invader Skrull: Down With The Bodies! - Chaos erupts as C.A.T. leads Lady Blackhawk on a mission, and the bodies drop with the help of Agent 50. *2012-11-15 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Black Team's Price - Everything has a price, and so does saving the world. *2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Finale - Chaos in Central Park - Our heroes face off with Egghead and his creations to save the city. (TV: 2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Live News Broadcast - Chaos in Central Park) *2013-02-15 - Fury Clone - Fantomex bites off more than he intended to chew by following up on Blade's off-wall comment. Gallery File:Weapon of choice by imactuallyhappy.jpg A young Nadia learns.jpg|Nadia learns from her commander Air Tactical Insertion.jpg|A black bodysuit with helmet designed for nighttime air insertion Nadia-LA-2.jpg|Reloading during an engagment Nadia-La-4.jpg|Sometimes you need to relax Nadia Overwatch 2.jpg|Shhhhhhh Braided.jpg|Variant hair style Nadia Longshot.jpg|Sometimes you dont have time to take off the helmet Nadia Suit.jpg|Nadia's S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform Nadia Shoot.jpg Female sniper by meganerid.jpg Sniper Lady by MeganeRid.jpg Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Support Category:Marvel Retired